TP: Truth Or Dare?
by Secret Feline
Summary: yea... so the TP chracters are playing truth or dare and you get to reveiw and make them do something, there are NO chickens so they'll do ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Me: And we are back with the TP characters I have kidnapped, I mean invited to play Truth  
or Dare!

Everyone: *Is tied up in a corner*

Me: So yeah, this is the same as Ask the TP crew except we're playing Truth or Dare so you send in dares and stuff.

Jim: Hold on!

Me: What is it?!

Jim: How many chickens do we get?

Me: Bawk, bawk, bawk! Jim's a chicken! _NO_ chickens.

Jim: I am not!

Me: Whatever, now everyone sit in a circle and wait.

Eveyone: *Sits*

Me: Ok, who wants to go first?

*Cricket chirps*

Me: Wimps!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok, since all of you are wimps, I will chose, Doc, what do you chose?

Delbert: Truth!!!!!

Me: *Snorts* Wimp! *Makes chicken noises*

Delbert: Fine, fine! Dare!

Me: Ok, here's one from Swamp Fairy!

_lol sounds like fun! Okay... I dare Silver... no, I dare the doctor... yes! I  
dare the doctor to write a haiku! Yes!_

Me: *Grabs sword* Do it!

Delbert: Ok, um-

Me: About bananas.

Delbert: What?!?!?!

Me: *Looks at sword*

Delbert: Fine! *Clears throat*

Bananas are cool,  
They are yellow and squishy,  
I love bananas!

Me: That has to be the stupidest poem ever!

Delbert: *Swears*

Me: *Holds up sword* You were saying?

Delbert: *Silence*

Me: Next one goes to Jim, torture or death?

Jim: WHAT?!?!?!

Me: You guys are no fun! Fine, truth or dare?

Jim: Dare!

Me: Your dare is from Wherever Girl

_I dare you to shave your head and put whip cream in your pants_.

Jim: Can I change my answer?

Me: No, now hop to it!

Jim: But, but...!

Everyone: Do it Jim! Do it Jim! *Takes out cameras*

Jim: I can't shave my hair!

Me: *Pretends to be hard of hearing* What's that?! Do it right here?! OK!!! *Takes out scissors and whip cream*

Jim: My life is over... *Takes scissors slowly and cuts his hair*

Sarah: You know, I think he looks quite handsome.

Amelia: Yup, he looks like a cantaloupe.

Morph: *Turns into a cantaloupe* Heehee!

Jim: *Looks at head* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *Takes pictures*

Me: I think I'm going to post this on the internet.

Jim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Now the whip cream!

Jim: *Glares* I hate Wherever Girl! *Squirts whip cream into his pants* There!

Everyone: *Takes pictures*

Me: Thank you Jim for that WONDERFUL demonstration-you should always pick truth!

Jim: Oh come on!

Me: Now Amelia, truth or dare?

Amelia: Truth.

Me: Wimp!

Amelia: After seeing what happened to Jim, I think I'll be careful now.

Me: Wimp! Ok, truth from Spirit Marcher

_What is Amelia's most embarrasing moment as the Captain of the Legacy_

Amelia: Actually, dare doesn't sound so bad!

Me: Can't change it, now everyone! It's story time!

Amelia: *Pouts* Fine! Once when the cook was making pancakes, the cabin boy tried flipping one, it sailed through the air and landed on me when I was walking down the stairs, the crew was laughing so hard that one of them spilled a plate piled high with eggs and bacon on me.

Me: Not funny enough!

Amelia: The crew except the Helmsman who was steering the ship was playing Truth or Dare like we are now and they bribed me to play, I ended up flirting with the Helmsman and sticking my head in the garbage pile, the Helmsman called the cops to report a drunken person.

Me: Could be worst!

Amelia: A crew member was swabbing the deck and I was walking by him, then he slipped grabbed onto my pants and accidently pulled them down.

Me: Yawn!

Amelia: Grrrrrrrrr! I was swinging on the ropes and the cook was walking below me, I jumped down and landed on him, somehow in surprise, he grabbed onto my shirt and tore it in half, I was so angry I pulled down his pants, we were lying down on each other and the crew thought we were making out!

Me: did you?

Amelia: NO!

Me: Well, I guess that's enough, Doc, truth or dare?

Delbert: ...

Me: Come on Doc! Time's a wastin'!

Delbert: I pick, um, TRUTH!!!

Me: *Squints* Are you SURE?

Delbert: Uh, mayb-

Me: That's great, here's the truth from TheInkgirl

_Did you ever have even the teensieist idea of liking Sarah?_

Doc: Of course not!

Me: Hold on! I feel a lie coming on!

Delbert: *Laughs nervously* Why would you think that?

Me: I have my ways!

Delbert: Fine! When Leland left, I _MOMENTARILY _thought about offering to be Jim's father-

Me: Translation: You were going to ask if you could marry her.

Delbert: Well she was a bit attractive and I thought-!

Amelia: *Socks him in the stomach* HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kids: Mommy, are you and Daddy gonna be davorsed?

Amelia: That's divorced Honey, and maybe. *Glares at Delbert*

Delbert: Oh shit...

Me: I love a good fight! Ok, that's the end of chapter 2, keep reviewing!


End file.
